


Ghost scenarios: "The inexperience, that is what makes me tremble" (Papa III)

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Claiming, Consent, Cupcakes, Edgeplay, F/M, Frosting, Kissing, Oral Sex, Papa allows you to take a bath, Papa always makes sure you are okay, Papa is a gentle old man, Papa is tired, Papa likes to speak Swedish to you and you find it hot, Papa wears reading glasses, Pet names by Papa, Praise Kink, Spooning, The things I had to google for this, This is basically just sex ed with Papa 3, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water makes a surprise visit, You are very nervous, You don't know who Ghost are, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: You were on a midnight walk when you feel someone chase you.You stumble upon Papa III's castle and you enter.You are an extremely horny even though you are a virgin.You are very nervous when you meet him but he tries to calm you down.This is basically just sex ed with Papa III.I don't speak any Swedish but I am Icelandic so I understand some things.(I am so sorry for all the me's I accidentally write when I'm supposed to write you)-You can thank me when you are done reading ;)





	Ghost scenarios: "The inexperience, that is what makes me tremble" (Papa III)

You can feel your heartbeat in your ears as you run through the dark forrest, looking back occasionally, seeing if what ever is chasing you is still there.

You weren't exactly sure from what you were running from, but you needed to escape it.

You take one last look behind you before slowing down to a halt as you approach an ancient castle.

You hesitate a bit as you grab the door handle before finally pushing the large metal door open.

You open it as slowly as you possibly can and you cringe as you hear the slight creaking sound it makes before you hear it click shut behind you.

You close your eyes as you rest your back against the door, trying to ease the drumming of your heart in your ears.

After a few moments your body begins to relax, so much that you decide to move again.

Since you are already in here you decide to take a look around, hoping to find someone to talk to.

You open up your eyes and take in the dimly lit hallway, the candles only light up a fraction of it.

You slowly make your way down the corridor, carefully eyeing the rooms that you pass.

You decide that the room with the big wooden door in front of you would be a great one to enter.

You tip toe over to the room and notice a golden plate on the door, apparently it has something engraved into it.

You gaze upon the golden plate which says _"Tredje"_. **(Third)**

You don't have the faintest idea what the fuck that means so you decide to knock.

_Knock knock knock..._

"Come in" an almost booming voice replies, startling you.

You gulp before slowly opening the door and entering the room.

Even though you were extremely curious about your surroundings you couldn't possibly bring yourself to look up from the floor.

You take in the blood red carpet covering the floor as you close the door behind you.

You quickly glance upwards before looking back down immediately as you see a strange man behind his desk.

You stare into the carpet and you can feel your heartbeat in your ears again.

The strange man looks at you in confusion, your presence did not anger him, only confuse him a bit as he wasn't expecting any visitors.

The man wears a mitre on his head, skeleton paint on his face and his whole look is completed by his papal robes.

"How can I be of service to you?" The strange man asks you making you blush a deep shade of red as you unknowingly tried to ignore him.

"I- uh" You start as you look up at him only now taking in his attire.

"I can see that you are lost" The man starts again, removing his reading glasses before setting them aside on his desk.

"I- I was having a walk, close to my house before uh" You reply hesitantly as you feel your whole body shake in fear of the man sitting before you.

"I think I saw someone or rather _something_ follow me as I was walking" You say as the strange man rests his elbows on his desk, looking at you with somewhat kind eyes, confusing you even more.

"It scared me so much that I started running" You continue as you heartbeat once again makes itself known.

"And that is when I found this castle" You finally finish as you take a look around, spotting a kingsized bed, a fire place, a sofa and almost all the walls covered with book shelves.

"My dear, I can see that you are shaking" The strange man starts as he stands up from his chair, making you back up immediately.

The man stops as soon as he sees you take a couple of steps back.

"My sweet one, please do not be afraid of me" He says calmly before taking agonizingly slow steps towards you.

"Please, come. Have a seat on my sofa by the fire place, warm yourself up" The man continues as he makes his way towards you.

You can hardly hear him from the drumming of your heartbeat in your ears.

You are making yourself so incredibly nervous that you don't notice his other hand on your lower back to guide you towards the sofa and the fire place.

You regain your senses as he asks you to sit down.

"Please, have a seat" The man says as he sees you hesitate again.

You finally give in and have a seat on his vintage looking sofa.

You look straight ahead to the fire place and feel the man join you on the sofa, the feeling of the sofa dipping slightly.

You shoot a glance at him before looking back at the fire, you notice that he didn't force himself on you and instead had a seat on the other side of the sofa, giving you the space that you need.

The strange man gives you a few moments to adjust before introducing himself.

"My child, will you please look upon me?" You hear the man plead beside you.

"Ye-yes Sir" You stutter before gazing upon him.

The man gives you a reassuring smile as you finally look at him.

"My name is Papa Emeritus the third, please call me Papa" The man says bowing as much as his position allows him.

You shift a bit in your seat, still as confused as before.

"My dear, can I offer you anything to drink? Water? Wine? What ever you would like" Papa Emeritus says as before standing up, again leaving a fair amount of space between the two of you.

"Wa- water would be fine" You choke out as you realize how thirsty you are.

"Very well. I will only be a moment" Papa Emeritus says as he walks towards his desk.

He picks up the phone before dialing a number that almost immediately picks up.

"Good evening" You can hear him say before you shift a bit in your seat so you could watch him.

"Would you please be so kind to bring me some water and-" He continues before stopping to look at you.

"Sweetheart, would you like ice cubes in your water?" Papa asks as he casually rests his lower half on one of the corners of his desk.

"Yes, that would be great" You say as you notice his papal robes.

"Ah yes, water and some ice cubes please. That would be lovely thank you very much" Papa says before hanging up.

You get a bit distracted as you don't hear him hang up and you stare at his papal robes, taking in the black and purple fabric that appears to be very soft, suddenly he doesn't seem so scary after all.

Papa notices you staring at him making him chuckle as he walks over to an antique drum table.

You feel the blush spread across your face again as you hear his chuckle.

Papa pours himself a wineglass before making his way back over to the sofa.

This time he moves a bit closer to you before having a seat.

"Now my dear, care to tell my more about that _thing_ that was chasing you?" Papa says, unknowingly emphasizing the word thing before having a sip of his red wine.

"I didn't see it, but I-I felt it" You say a bit embarrassed as you look him up and down.

"Any idea what it could have been?" Papa asks taking another sip before putting it down onto the coffee table.

"I have absolutely no idea" You let out in a breathy laughter, trying to relieve your stress.

Papa hums before someone knocks on the door making you jump.

"Excuse me" Papa says before quickly standing up and making his way over to the door.

"Have you or any of your brothers been playing outside again, near the neighbourhoods?" Papa scowls at the masked person who enters the room with a vintage utility cart full of goodies.

"Answer me ghoul" Papa says sternly as the ghoul wheels the cart close to the sofa.

"I have not Papa, it might have been Earth" The ghoul says with his head lowered as he puts ice cubes in a glass before pouring water into it as well.

"Thank you Water, you are dismissed" Papa says as he takes the glass of ice water from the ghoul before handing it to you.

"Th-thank you" You say before accepting the glass, his sudden change in demeanor alarming you slightly.

Papa sighs as he finally has a seat on the couch again, not as close as before though.

You are now painfully aware of the fact that Papa is trying his best not to scare you, by giving you some space.

You take a sip of water as you suddenly remember how dry your throat is.

You feel all senses leave you as the liquid dampens your throat, moaning through the experience of this unbelievably cold and clean water enter you.

You hear Papa chuckle, making you choke on the water.

You almost slam the glass down onto the table and cough and cough as you try to remove the water that has entered your respiratory pipe.

"Ah, forgive me. I could not help myself, you are just too adorable. Here you can use this" Papa says quickly as he summons a handkerchief from who knows where.

"Thank you" You cough out, accepting the black and purple handkerchief from him.

You clear your throat once more before wiping your mouth area with the his handkerchief.

"Thank you so much" You say as you are about to hand it back to him.

"Please, keep it" Papa says smiling at you before taking a sip of his wine.

"Th-thank you" You say in disbelieve as you fold it before putting it in your coat.

Suddenly remembering that you are wearing your coat making you stand up quickly to remove it.

"Uhm, can I put my coat somewhere?" You ask as you slide it off, looking around.

"Of course" Papa says quickly as he puts his glass down before standing up.

"Here" He says as he makes his way over to you super smoothly, almost like if he were gliding.

Papa points at a lonely chair close to the wall before smiling at me.

"Just put it there" He says still smiling at you before turning to the utility cart.

You hum in response as you stroll over and lay your coat on the chair, removing your shoes too, setting them aside under the chair.

As you move through the room and to the chair you can feel how sweaty you are, making you blush deeply again.

 _"I hope he can't smell me"_ you think to yourself as you make your way back to the couch, eyeing Papa who is now holding a cupcake with a fair amount of frosting on it.

"My child, please help yourself, have as much as you would like" Papa says proudly as he sits back down on the sofa now only a few inches away where you were sitting.

"Thank you Papa" You say before picking out a cupcake too before sitting down again.

You look at your cupcake before looking at Papa who tries very carefully to eat the cupcake without smudging his face paint.

You smile to yourself as Papa focuses only on taking a bite that might have been too big, now having a bit of frosting on his cheek.

Papa doesn't notice the frosting and continues to munch on the bite he just took.

You also take a bite of your cupcake while eyeing the frosting on his cheek, the fact that he doesn't notice it pissing you off slightly.

"Hey Papa, you have a little something on your face" You say as you finish the bite you just took. "Here?" Papa asks as he fumbles around on the lower part of his face unironically missing the frosting.

"Here, let me" You sigh as you move closer to him.

You wipe it off with your thumb before licking it of off your finger only to wipe the same spot again, making sure that you had gotten everything, his face paint never smudging.

You stare at the spot where the frosting was, confused as you lick your thumb.

After a few moments of just looking at the spot where the frosting was you look up to meet his gaze.

His gaze startles you but you can not bring yourself to look away.

After a few seconds Papa decides to close the space between you and him, kissing you deeply, savouring the moment.

A few moments later Papa pulls away to look at you, checking if what he had just done was alright.

You look back at him as feel your face burn.

"Wh-what happens now? I've never done this before" You say with the blush still covering your whole face.

"Well, what ever you want can happen. I do not wish to force you to engage in something you do not want" Papa says smiling reassuringly as he picks up his glass.

You also decide to pick up your glass to have a sip, your throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

"There are two things that can happen now, both are good. Will you hear me out?" Papa asks before taking a sip of his wine.

"Sure, go ahead" You say almost trembling in excitement while looking at him.

"I can either show you the wonders of good sex or we could push the kiss aside and move on with our conversation. Which ever you may choose will not anger me and if you choose the first option we can always stop if you do not feel comfortable anymore" Papa says scanning your body.

"Take your time sweetheart, we have all night, and day for that matter" Papa says leaning backwards a bit before taking another sip from his glass.

You do not know how to answer his request.

You had never had sex before, only kissed once aside from now but you did masturbate quite a lot so you were quite experienced with your own body.

This though, is what you have always dreamed off, the act of sex.

"I uh, would like to continue" You say looking at him before taking a sip of your water, finishing it.

"Let us continue then" Papa says finishing his wine and setting his glass aside.

"Ca-can I please take a shower first?" You say as you back up against the armrest of the sofa.

Papa moves closer and leans over you, taking in your scent, sniffing you like a predator.

"I am so sweaty from all the running earlier, please forgive me" You say closing your eyes and trembling, not wanting to be rejected because of how sweaty you are.

"That can be uh-arranged" Papa says as he continues to sniff your neck, clearly enjoying your smell.

"Come then" Papa says as he takes your glass to put it aside on the coffee table before taking your hand in his.

Papa stands up taking you with him.

You gaze up on him, him being almost a head taller then you.

"My sweet child, would you like some help with the bath" Papa says as he guides you towards a door before opening it, revealing a huge bathroom.

"A quick shower would be fine" You say quickly as you stop walking.

"My sweet one, I am offering you to take a bath in my luxurious bathtub and you wish to take a shower?" Papa asks not mad but confused, it is not everyday that people reject his offers.

"Ok, I can take a bath in your bathtub. If you want me to" You say as you and Papa start walking again.

"Nothing would make me more happy, please, make yourself at home" Papa says as he walks into the bathroom with you.

"Ok" Is the only thing you could say as Papa starts preparing your bath.

You kind of just stand there watching him.

Papa starts by turning on the water before picking out a variety of bathsalts and oils to pour into the bath.

"Can I ask you something?" You ask hesitantly.

"Please, you can ask me anything" Papa says as he turns to face you, having a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"How come your face paint doesn't smudge?" You ask as you move a bit closer to him, taking in his facial features.

"This is not face paint" Papa says smiling at you in amusement.

"Then what is it?" You ask moving closer to him.

"It is something that appears when you officially become a Papa, markings of some sorts, I do not know" He answers smiling at you.

"Oh, is that so?" You say as there are only a few inches between you.

Papa just keeps smiling, looking you up and down.

"Can I touch it?" You ask as you stand before him, when Papa is sitting he his the same height as you.

"Of course" Papa says keeping his smile.

You raise up your trembling hand and proceed to touch his face with one finger.

Papa looks at your trembling hand before grabbing it gently and guiding it to his face.

You poke his cheek before trying to smudge the markings but nothing happens, then you place your palm on his cheek, caressing it.

"This is so weird" You say as you let out a light chuckle.

Papa just looks up at you, enjoying how much of an effect he has on you.

You don't realize that you have been staring at him for a quite a while before Papa snaps you out of your trance.

"I think the tub is ready now" Papa says startling you.

"Oh" You manage to say as Papa lets go of your hand.

"Would you like some help?" Papa asks as he stands up from the tub before turning the water off.

"What do you mean help?" You say already knowing what he is suggesting.

"I could wash you" Papa says as he turns to face you before taking the edges of your t-shirt in his hands.

You don't react to this so Papa continues.

He raises his hands and removes your t-shirt.

"I-uh, I can wash myself, thank you though" You say as Papa continues to undress you, un-buttoning your jeans before sliding them down.

You grab his shoulders as he helps you out of them, knocking his mitre off in the process.

"Oh fuck I'm so sorry" You say as you quickly reach for his mitre, now only in your bra, panties and socks.

"It is fine, sweetheart. It was going to come off either way later tonight" Papa says chuckling at your reaction.

"You can leave now, I'm a big girl and I can wash myself" You say playfully as you hand him his mitre.

"What ever you say" Papa says putting his mitre back on before picking up your t-shirt and jeans.

He folds them and puts them on the counter besides the sink.

"Please finish undressing" Papa says as he turns to look at you.

"I could leave, if you do not want me to see this luscious body of yours yet" Papa says smirking at you.

The only way you know how to respond to his request is to undress.

You unclip your bra, sliding it off before putting your thumbs inside the waistband of your panties, sliding them off too.

 _"Fantastiskt"_ Papa mutters under his breath as he looks you up and down. **(Amazing)**

"Stooop" You say playfully as you feel yourself blush again.

Papa was surprised that you heard that but comes over to you as you remove your socks.

"Now" Papa says as he grabs the rest of your clothes.

"Here you have what ever you may need for your bath" Papa says as he points at a basket full of shampoos, contidoners, body oils, body soaps, you name it.

"Thank you Papa" You say looking at him before just deciding to step into the tub.

Papa notices what you are doing and grabs your hand gently to steady you as you step into the tub.

"Thank you again Papa" You says as you have a seat, not bothering to wet your hair.

You sigh and almost moan at how good the water feels as you close your eyes and lay back.

"Feels good, hmm?" Papa asks as he puts the rest of your clothes on top of your t-shirt and jeans.

"It does" You say as you sigh again before opening up your eyes and turn to look at him, noticing a very apparent bulge straining against his robes.

Papa smiles to himself as he notices your gaze.

"Now, when you are done you can use this towel and this robe" Papa says presenting you with a huge fluffy towel and a black satin robe.

He puts them aside on the counter where your clothes had been previously.

"You just take your time dear, I will be waiting for you" Papa says as he takes your clothes with him outside the room before closing the door behind him.

He plans to make his ghouls wash your clothes.

You do in fact take your time in the bath to relax a bit after the sudden turn of events on your night walk.

As you start to doze off you quickly remind yourself that you are in a bathtub and you don't want to drown.

It is then when you start to wash yourself.

Papa on the other hand has loads and loads of paper work he has to go through while you bathe.

He quickly grows tired of his work and starts to palm himself through his robes.

He hisses at the friction of his robes against his already hard cock.

It has taken years of self control to be able to control his arousal, he could control the blood flow through his crotch area but not this time.

No.

You were different from all of his lovers, you were unexperienced.

Papa begins to work again while occasionally palming himself through his robes while he waits for you.

When you finish washing yourself you drain the tub before stepping out of it and onto the bathmat.

You grab the towel and wrap yourself in it, it was so huge that it reached down below your knees.

 _"Must be one of his then"_ you think to yourself as you remember Papa's height.

After a few minutes of drying your body you look around the bathroom.

You walk over to the sink and check a few of the cabinets, thinking that he might have some body lotions or deodorants.

Papa has started to doze off on his desk, resting his head on his arm.

As you've finished getting ready you put on the robe before stepping outside.

You make your way outside and look around for Papa.

After a few moments of looking around you finally spot him asleep on his desk.

You smile to yourself as you make your way over to him.

"Papa?" You say as you put your hand on his shoulder.

Papa stirs a bit before raising himself up to look at you, his mitre falling off in the process.

"Ah, I can see that you are ready" Papa says a bit groggy from his nap.

He removes his glasses and puts them on his desk before looking at you.

"My child. are you ready for the night of your life? Or have you changed your mind?" Papa asks smirking at you.

"I'm ready Papa, please be gentle with me" You say blushing, not really believing what you are saying.

"Yes my love, we would not want your first time to be bad would we?" Papa says reassuringly and he can see me blushing.

"How did you...?" You ask him confused as you didn't mention that you were a virgin.

"I just know these things" Papa says smiling at you proudly.

"And you don't think that is a turn off? That I'm not experienced?" You ask him as you lean up against his desk.

 _"The inexperience, that is what makes me tremble"_ Papa says smirking at you while sliding his chair closer to you.

"Really?" You choke out as you feel a sudden heat in your loins.

"That means that I can claim you, make you mine. Teach you a thing or two about healthy sex" Papa says as he puts his hand on your thigh, covered by your robe.

"Think of it as sex ed" Papa says as he caresses your thigh making you let out a nervous laugh.

"That sounds good" You say before gulping.

"Please guide me through this" You say as you feel yourself blush again.

"As you wish" Papa says as he retreats his hand.

"First we have foreplay, many people skip it but it is meant to warm up the one who is getting fucked, in this case, you" Papa says smirking at you making you gulp again.

"Now let us start" Papa says and pats his thigh.

"Come, sit on my lap" He says smirking at you.

"Ok, do you want me to face you or do you want me to have my back to you?" You ask nervously as you stand in front of him.

"Straddle me" Papa says ready for you to come onto him.

You gulp again as you proceed to straddle him in his desk chair that is surprisingly big and strong enough for the two of you.

Papa helps you up by placing his hands on your butt steadying you as you place your hands on his shoulders.

Your heart is beating in your ears again and you can feel the blood spread under your skin on your face making you avoid his gaze.

You breathe heavily as you feel the arousal in your loins.

"This will be the greatest night of my life" Papa whispers into your ear as he knows how aroused you are.

You moan at his words.

"And yours too of course" Papa whispers as he looks upon you.

"Look at me" Papa commands as he starts stroking your butt, never squeezing it.

You force yourself to look down at him as you don't want to anger him.

"There we are" Papa says as he looks up at you smiling.

"Sit" He says as you had been using your knees to hold you up, not exactly sitting on his lap.

You gulp again as you sit down on him, feeling the heat of his erection through his robes touching your crotch area.

"This is coming along nicely now, I do not think we need a lot of lubrication. You are already so wet for me" Papa says as he starts to untie your robe.

You moan at his words and grab his shoulders as you feel the dampness between your legs.

"My sweet child, you are so easily wet for me" Papa says before starting to kiss your neck, slipping the robe over your shoulders.

You moan as you feel him on your skin, moving your hands up to his head to push him closer.

Papa moves down from your neck and down to your breasts burying his face in your in them, making you grip his head tighter.

While covering your chest with licks and kisses Papa tries to remove your robe, but you are sitting on it so he doesn't get very far.

"Sweetness, will you please allow me to remove your robe?" Papa asks in between kisses.

"Ah! Of course Papa" You say as you let his head go and reposition yourself so he can slide the robe off.

Papa hisses at the sight of you.

"Let us move to the bed" Papa says as he picks you up effortlessly before strolling over to the bed, that wasn't too far away.

"Are you ready my love?" Papa asks as he lays you on the bed so your legs dangle off.

"What are you going to do? Is this still foreplay?" You ask confused as you raise yourself up on your elbows so you could look at him.

"You could say that, now open up for Papa" Papa says as he kneels down at the foot of the bed and spreads your legs.

You can feel the heartbeat in your ears again as Papa kneels down in between your spread legs.

Papa starts by smiling at your aching pussy that is just begging for attention before looking up at you.

You notice that he is looking up at you so you just lay back down in embarrassment.

Papa smirks at your reaction before diving in, draping your legs over his shoulders.

You tangle your fingers in his hair as he starts by licking you all over, tasting you.

All you can do is moan and grind yourself into his face while pulling his hair.

After a few moments of just licking all around your nether regions he starts to lick your clit making you grind into his face even more.

"Oh yes, yes! That's it, keep going" You says as pull his hair.

Papa can tell that you are close so he raises himself up from your crotch.

You look at him in disappointment, still holding his hair.

"Wha-why did you stop?" You breathe out, pissed to be robbed of your orgasm.

"This is where the men often stop, when engaging in sexual acts with women.

As the female starts making these lovely noises for the man, the man often stops and switches to something else" Papa finishes as he sticks a finger into you.

"And your point being?" You ask not really caring about how pissed off you sound you just wanted to have an orgasm.

"My point being that you have to let the male partner know that what he just stopped doing was good, and that you want him to continue doing what you liked" Papa says as he adds a finger.

"You clearly know what you are doing, please continue" You say as your pussy devours his fingers.

"I would also like to point out the fact that delaying an orgasm is a good practice, especially for females" Papa says as he starts to make a soft "come here" motion with his fingers.

"Delaying what?" You say as Papa starts brushing against you g-spot.

"Edging, is the name. It means to stop the stimulation when you are about to orgasm before resuming it. That can make the orgasm more powerful, more intense and longer lasting" Papa says still fingering you softly.

"Ok? So only one orgasm for me?" You ask as you raise yourself up on your elbows.

"That brings me to my other point, men can only have one orgasm but females can have as many as they would like. Because you can have more orgasms then me, then you should have as many as you want. I want you to have more then one orgasm" Papa says adding the third finger before leaning back down to suck on your clit.

"Ok I can work with that" You say as he lowers his head again.

You moan loudly as he starts sucking on your clit and you can already feel the heat in your abdomen as he fingers you, constantly pressing on your g-spot.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum" You almost shout as your legs begin to tremble.

Papa sucks on your clit extra hard as he feels you squeeze his fingers.

You cry out and you are forced to lie back down as your elbows loose their ability to hold you up as Papa rides you through your orgasm.

"You are really talented, you know" You say as you slowly come down from your high and raise yourself up on your elbows again.

"So I have been told" Papa says smiling at you as he raises himself up before tasting your cum on his fingers.

"You change into a completely different person when you have sex, you are just full of lust and desire" Papa compliments you in between licks, making you cover your face and close your legs.

"That is a good thing, you are going to get good at this" Papa continues making you blush an even deeper shade of red so you turn onto your stomach to hide your face in the covers.

Papa just chuckles and walks over to his nightstand.

"What are you doing now?" You ask as you turn to look at him, still laying on your stomach.

"I am grabbing a condom, we would not want to get you pregnant now do we?" Papa says smirking at you before throwing you the condom.

You laugh at his joke and grab the condom.

"How do you want me?" You say as playfully present yourself on the bed.

"I want you on all fours" Papa says as he hands you a vibrator.

"Ok" You say as you get on your hands and knees and playfully shake your butt at him.

"Are you ready kitten" Papa says as he comes up behind you standing at the foot of the bed.

"Yes Papa" You say as you hand him the condom.

"Good good, now. Many women have told me that their first time hurt" Papa says as he lifts up his robes proceeds to put the condom on his throbbing cock.

"Do you have any idea why it _hurt?_ " Papa asks with the condom now on.

"Because of the hymen?" You reply while grabbing the vibrator.

"If you have not had anything up your vagina then yes, but most of the time it is because the female is not ready, physically" Papa says while lining himself up with your entrance.

"Of course" You say as you grow a bit impatient.

"We did a good warm up, are you ready for me kitten?" Papa says sliding his cock along your folds.

"Yes Papa, please be gentle with me" You say as you feel the tip of his cock enter you.

You moan as Papa pushes himself into you, only a tiny bit at a time.

"How does this feel my love, am I hurting you?" Papa asks as he slides in further and further, draping the front part of his robes over your back.

You are at loss with words as you feel yourself getting stretched, further and further.

"My love, please answer me. I do not wish to continue if you are not able to give your consent" Papa says as he slowly slides out of you.

"No, keep going, this is good. Please put it back in" You breathe out as his cock leaves you, gaping, needing something to fill it.

"Alrighty" Papa says before sticking his cock gently into you again.

"Ah yes keep going" You say as Papa fills you.

"We have not even gotten to the good part yet, if you are enjoying this, wait until we actually start fucking" Papa says laughing as he has now entered you fully.

"So this is the actual fucking part?" You ask as you register the feeling of being filled.

"You could say that the first few moments are for adjusting and then comes the fucking, be patient my dear" Papa says as he grabs the vibrator from your hand.

"Mmmpfh, okay. Please start moving" You say as Papa positions the vibrator under you.

"We have to turn on the vibrator first" Papa says as he turns on the vibrator.

You shudder when you hear the vibration, memories flooding back from the last time you masturbated, you close your thighs and wiggle your butt at Papa, squeezing his cock.

Papa moans as you clench around his cock.

"I will hold the vibrator and you shall just enjoy yourself" Papa says as he guides the vibrator to your clit.

"Is this your clit? It is hard to tell where it is from this angle" Papa kindly asks.

"Yup, that's my clit, will you please start moving now?" You say as you already feel somewhat warm in your nether regions.

"Of course my sweet child" Papa says before starting to move in and out, lubricating his cock fully.

"Oh god yes!" You say as he finally starts moving, brushing slightly against your g-spot, he wasn't really aiming at it.

"You know that there is no god here" Papa says as he starts searching for your g-spot, even though he is fully aware of it's location.

"If god isn't here, then who is?" You say as your grab the covers.

"Satan, my child" Papa says proudly as he moves his hips from side to side.

"Of course he is" You say as your hands almost give.

"Tell me sweet one. Where is your g-spot?" Papa asks as he squeezes your hip with his free hand.

"Ugh, don't ask me that, you should know right?" You moan as you slowly lower your front part into the mattress.

"I know where it is, your other partners might not. You will have to guide them" Papa says as he uses this new opportunity with your front half lowered to hit you g-spot repeatedly.

You cry out into the mattress as your orgasm hits you as a surprise.

Your lower half trembles as Papa rides you through your orgasm.

"Fuck Papa" You say as you slowly come down from your high.

"That was fucking amazing" You breathe out as you try to raise yourself up again but you don't get really far, your hands weakened by the orgasm.

"Thank you so much for that, can we change the position?" You ask, almost pleading as you press your cheek against the bed.

"Of course my dear" Papa says as he drops the vibrator and grabs your hips before sliding out.

Still holding on to your waist, Papa lowers you onto the bed and helps you turn onto your back.

"This can make your body a bit stiff, how are you feeling?" Papa asks as you try to stretch a bit.

You feel very stiff but you manage to stretch a bit.

Papa helps you move farther back into the bed making sure you are okay.

"I'm going to remove my robes, it might take a while.

You just sit tight" Papa says as he starts to unbutton his robes while moving to his desk chair.

You hum in response as you move some pillows behind you making it more comfortable for you to lay down.

After a few moments Papa finishes undressing before finally joining you on the bed.

"You look so beautiful" You compliment Papa as you take in his features.

"Thank you child" Papa says as he slides his thighs under yours.

"You are the one to talk" Papa says as he positions himself at your entrance making you cover your face.

"Are you ready for me again kitten?" Papa asks as he looks at you blush.

"Just, just put it in" You say flustered at his compliment.

"Do not cover your face" Papa says as he slides into you.

"Don't make me blush then" You say a bit pissed still covering your face as Papa slides all the way in again.

"That is what I want to see, show me your beautiful blush kitten" Papa says as he grabs your hands to move them away.

"Fine" You say as you grab the vibrator.

Papa lets out a dark chuckle as he starts to thrust into you, slowly and thoroughly.

You moan as he fills you.

"Ugh, you feel so good my love" Papa says as he thrusts into you, holding under your legs for support.

"You are lucky to have come here" Papa says as he thrusts.

"I guess you're right" You say as you turn up the vibration on the vibrator.

"You will not be able to walk tomorrow" Papa says as he lowers your legs and steadies his hands on each side of your head.

You let out a breathy laughter as you hear him say that.

"I love the way you react to me" Papa says as he nuzzles your neck while he thrusts.

You moan as he says that, feeling a fire in your loins.

"Oh the way you blush for me as I compliment you" Papa says as he raises himself up to look at me.

You bite your lip, trying to hold back a moan as he compliments you.

"Let it out kitten, let me hear you sing" Papa says as he positions himself so that he repeatedly hits your g-spot.

You cry out in pleasure, your hips convulsing as you clench around him. Papa watches you with adoration as he rides you though your second orgasm of the night.

"Oh Papa you are so sweet to me, thank you for that" You say quietly as you come down from your high caressing his side with your free hand.

"You deserve so many more kitten, I could do this all night but I am afraid that I am nearing my end soon. It is getting late and I am not as agile as I was back in the day, it might have been a different story if it were not this late and I had not been working so much today, please forgive me" Papa says as he thrusts.

"You should let me ride you then" You blurt out as stroke up and down his side.

"You think you can manage that?" Papa asks as he raises himself up, stopping his thrusts but not pulling out.

"I think I could yes" You say smiling at him, feeling a blush spread across your face again.

"Very well then" Papa says as he pulls out before taking your place on the bed.

"You've done so much for me already, you deserve to be ridden" You say as you straddle him.

"Ugh my sweet child, would you like to spend the night with me?" Papa says as you line his cock up with your entrance before lowering yourself onto it.

You bite you lower lip as his cock disappears into you.

"I would love to Papa, thank you" You say before you lean down to lock your lips together.

"Are you sure that you don't have anyone at home expecting you" Papa asks worried as you start to ride him.

"Nope" You say smiling at him.

"Then we have nothing to worry about my dear, let us finish then" Papa says as he grabs the vibrator before guiding it to your clit.

"Mmmpfh yes Papa, just like that" You say as Papa places the vibrator onto your clit.

"Can I tell you a secret Kitten?" Papa asks as he holds your hip in place as you ride him.

"Yeah sure" You breath out as you already feel yourself getting closer.

"I am known for being able to contain myself when I am around people I would like to make love to but you made it extremely difficult for me" Papa starts as he increases the power on the vibrator.

"How so?" You ask in a lustful voice as you lean over him.

"Well, you were reacting so well to me and my compliments, unlike other people I have slept with. They are so hard to please" Papa continues as he starts to thrust upwards.

You moan through his words feeling the fire in your loins getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"You on the other hand are so easy to please, I am holding back a ton. You would pass out in arousal if I would let myself go completely" Papa finishes.

"Ah Papa I'm going to cum, please don't stop" You cry out as you feel yourself getting ready for your third orgasm for tonight but immediately when it starts it goes away.

"What?" You ask super confused as you didn't orgasm.

"Wait for me my love, let us come together. You will allow me that will you not? Together as one?" Papa asks as he had removed the vibrator from your clit.

"I got so selfish, forgive me Papa. Let us come together" You say as you guide the vibrator back to your clit.

Papa gives you a kind smile while stroking up and down your side with his free hand.

"Are you ready Papa?" You ask as you squeeze around his cock.

"I am ready" Papa says as he starts thrust upwards.

"I haven't really had the time to compliment you Papa" You breath out as you already feel close again.

"You are truly amazing, what ever your job really is, I'm sure you are the best in the business" You say as you grab his hand that is holding the vibrator and removing it from your clit before putting it back after a few moments.

"You truly are wonderful Papa, I really don't know how I got myself into this situation" You say as you ride him.

"What ever was chasing you there I am happy that it chased you here" Papa says smiling at you, his forehead glistening with sweat.

"I am yours Papa" You say as you remove the vibrator from your clit before putting it back after a few moments.

Papa looks at you like he is in pain as he thrusts but the thrusts become uneven. **(He isn't in pain, he's just tired and about to cum)**

After a few moments he stops thrusting, you take that as your cue and immediately start to ride him again, taking the vibrators from his hands.

"I am going to cum" Papa moans quietly, grabbing onto your waist with both hands now as you feel the fire in your loins heat up again.

"Cum for me Papa! Let's come together" You yell at him as you ride him quickly, back and forth, his fingers digging into your sides.

Papa lets out a few breathy moans as he finally orgasms taking you with him.

You cry out as your whole body shakes as you lean over him, still trying to ride him through his orgasm.

You sigh as your whole body goes limp and you lay yourself on top of him.

 _"Min söta kattunge, det var mycket vacker. Jag är mycket lycklig att vara din"_ Papa mutters quietly into your ear while stroking up and down your back. **(My sweet kitten, that was so beautiful. I am so happy to be yours)**

You sigh again as you slide off his softening cock before flopping besides him.

You turn off the vibrator as you both just lay there for a few moments as you come down from your highs.

"This might've been the best night I have ever experienced" You breath out as you put a hand on your chest, feeling your heartbeat slow down.

"Am I dreaming?" You ask yourself out loud.

Papa turns onto his side to face you before pinching your arm.

"Hey?!" You shout at him as he pinches you.

"Not dreaming" Papa says before kissing the spot on your arm where he pinched you.

"You're right" You say happily as Papa raises himself up, removing his condom and making his way to the bathroom.

"I am going to clean up now, I will be right back" Papa says as he walks into the bathroom.

"You also might want to pee too" He adds right before he disappears into the bathroom.

You hum to yourself as you follow him inside.

"Any special reason for that?" You ask as you lean against the doorframe.

"It is only for safety reasons. Sometimes your lady juices will enter your urethra, which is not dangerous at all but you might feel some discomfort peeing after it has been in there for a few hours" Papa says as he opens up the toilet.

You quickly step out of the bathroom, blushing, when you notice what he is doing.

"Sorry" He says as he starts peeing.

You cover your face in embarrassment before making your way over to the coffee table, picking up your glass and pouring some water into it.

You take a couple of sips before putting the glass back down.

You turn and walk inside the bathroom again and you are greeted by Papa who is washing his nether regions with a wash cloth.

You make your way over to the skink to check yourself out in the mirror.

"Would you like some privacy?" Papa asks as he puts throws the wash cloth into the laundry basket.

"Some privacy would be nice yes" You say smiling at him sweetly.

"And privacy you will get" Papa says as he makes his way over to you to plant a kiss on your lips.

You smile into the kiss before Papa pulls away to leave the bathroom.

While you go to the bathroom Papa decides to tidy up a bit, putting your glasses and the rest of your muffins onto the utility cart before stacking up some papers on his desk.

Papa finishes in time as you make your way out of the bathroom, turning off the bathroom light as you exit.

"Are you sure I can spend the night here?" You ask as you make your way over to his bed.

"Of course I am sure, I am almost begging you to spend the night" Papa says as he turns off the light in the whole room before slowly but surely making his way towards the bed in the darkness.

"I had a beautiful time Sweetness" Papa says as he finally makes his way over to the bed, joining you under the covers.

"I had an amazing time too" You say as you lay on your back as he joins you.

"Can we spoon" Papa asks as he turns onto his side to face you.

"Sure, are you the big spoon or the small spoon?" You ask as you turn to face him.

"I can and have been both, choose for me" Papa says as you hear the sleep in his voice.

"Be the big spoon then" You say as you turn away from him.

Papa hums in response as he moves closer, slipping a hand around your waist, nuzzling your neck.

"Good night Papa" You say smiling to yourself.

Papa hums in response before falling asleep immediately after.

And that is where you also start to drift off.


End file.
